


Stay

by lightinthehall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Jared is same age as Jensen in this fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Tentacles, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Jensen, creature!JDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/lightinthehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff cleans the wounds, using both hands to apply the bandages while a slender, ink-black tendril wipes the tears falling down Jensen’s cheeks.</p><p>The boy’s breath hitches, a soft sob escaping his lips.<br/><br/>“There, there,” Jeff says as he looks up, dragging the same tendril through Jensen’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Saltandburnboys for her wonderful beta skills ❤
> 
> For laisserais (spn-j2-xmas gift).
> 
> Note: Jensen is 15-17 when sex happens. J2 are same age in this fic.

“Oh my! He’s _adorable_ , absolutely precious – Jeffrey Dean, where did you find such a cute young thing?”  
  
His smile quirks at the round of cooing, his other neighbours’ attentions drawn to old Loretta’s loud exclamations, everyone gathering to peer at the small child holding his hand.  
  
“Such beautiful eyes.”  
  
“What’s his name? How old is he?”  
  
“Is he your nephew?”  
  
“No – haven’t got any siblings to speak of,” Jeff says, watching as the boy stares dazedly at the people peering curiously at him, wide green eyes blank and  
unfocused. “This is Jensen. He’ll be living with me now.”  
  
“You _adopted_ him? Bless your soul, Jeffrey Dean.” Renewed ‘awws’ of admiration bubble up from the crowd of women, their husbands watching curiously around the periphery while keeping an eye on the other children running about. There’s a sudden rush to feed the boy: hot dogs off the grill, five cans of soda, and two bowls of chips are pushed towards them. Jeff laughs, smiling wide and easy, hand resting lightly over the nape of Jensen’s neck, thumb grazing over short, soft hair.  
  
“Go ahead, Jensen. Eat.”  
  
Jensen blinks, climbing onto the bench and tucking skinned knees beneath the picnic table. The hot dog is slowly brought to his mouth, then bitten, chewed and swallowed to the delight of the housewives present. The boy is immediately bombarded with more questions, but he continues eating without a single word in response. He probably shouldn’t have Dazed the kid so hard before taking him out in public. Jeffrey returns his hand to Jensen’s nape.  
  
“You can talk, sweetheart, they won’t bite.”  
  
The boy blinks again, eyes lifting tentatively to the women crowded around him. “Hello.”  
  
“Poor thing, he’s so shy-“ then, under her breath “- what happened to his parents?”  
  
Jensen’s eyes clear slightly, head lifting, and Jeff’s hand is immediately back on him, voice deep and heavy and blanketing.  
  
“We don’t know, Loretta. We just don’t know.”  
  
0-0-0  
  
‘MISSING DALLAS BOY’ is the main headline in the Texan newspapers in Jeff’s hand. A picture of a young, freckled boy on the covers. A state-wide search. Talk of reward money. Pleading family.  
  
But not a mention of it in the Washington State news.  
  
“Mr. Jeff?” says a small voice behind him. _Thump, thump, thump_. The newspapers land in the fireplace scattering sparks and ash. The flames reach out and curl  across paper and ink and _Please bring our son back. Please_.  
  
“Yes, Jensen?” Jeff turns around and settles into his reading chair, letting Jensen seat himself on the ottoman in front of him. The boy is still shy around him, still confused. That will pass.  
  
Jensen swings his legs a little, unable to meet his eyes.  
  
“I can’t sleep,” he mumbles finally.  
  
“Oh? What seems to be the problem?” Jeff asks, keeping his voice friendly and pulling the boy up and into his lap. He’s still so small, so vulnerable. He’s a bit older than Jeff’s usual. It’s hard to keep the Daze on when they’re older. _But this one will stay_ , he thinks. It’s too soon to tell, but Jeff – he’d caught sight of those trusting, bright-green eyes in that Texas forest and he just - he had a _feeling_. Jensen is different.  
  
Jensen shrugs, whispering _nightmare_ and _octopus men_ before burying his face in Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff freezes at that, wondering just how much Jensen remembers from the woods.  
  
“Well, why don’t I read you a bedtime story and see if that doesn’t knock you right out?” Gathering the boy into his arms, Jeff stands, carrying him out and back upstairs to the room he’d made up for Jensen.  
  
The boy falls asleep three minutes into the tale, just as the last of the newspapers burn to ash.  
  
0-0-0  
  
Jensen catches sight of Jeff’s true form for the first time after coming home from his third day at the local elementary school.  
  
He cries, trying to run, and screams when Jeff has to drag him back through the front door, slamming it shut with a whip of his tentacles.  
  
The neighbours don’t notice a thing.  
  
0-0-0  
  
“You should pay more attention to where you’re going,” Jeff scolds, digging through the first-aid kit for a bandage. Jensen is crying silently in their fenced backyard, overturned bike at his side, the skin on his knees scraped off and bleeding.  
  
Jeff cleans the wounds, using both hands to apply the bandages while a slender, ink-black tendril wipes the tears falling down Jensen’s cheeks.  
  
The boy’s breath hitches, a soft sob escaping his lips.  
  
“There, there,” Jeff says as he looks up, dragging the same tendril through Jensen’s hair. The boy shudders.  
Jeff smiles.  
  
0-0-0  
  
“When I’m eighteen, I want to look for my parents,” Jensen tells him at the dinner table, grave as a 12-year-old can be.  
He looks Jeff in the eyes, unflinching as Jeff sneaks and winds and tightens around his ankles. Jeff frowns disapprovingly. “Boy, didn’t I tell you your parents are dead?”  
  
“I know – but… what if – what if the orphanage made a mistake? What if –“  
  
A flare of frustration ripples through Jeff, limbs constricting around Jensen’s legs, and Jensen stops talking. His eyes are red-rimmed and disappointed. Jeff chooses his words carefully.  
  
“If you still want to look for your parents when you’re eighteen, I won’t stop you.”  
  
0-0-0  
  
It’s a few days before Christmas, and they’ve gone to cut down a tree for their living room. Jeff lets Jensen choose, and the boy positively lights up with excitement. There’s something about holidays in general that makes Jensen glow and turn to Jeff with more warmth than usual. His expression is light and happy, instead of that blank wariness that Jeff sees in his eyes sometimes.  
  
Jensen actually grins when Jeff uses his true form to decorate the tree, their two + two +eight arms at work, putting up baubles and ornaments and shimmery fake snow, even at the tree’s highest boughs where they’d need a ladder to reach.  
  
At the end, Jensen is lifted up high by a pair of smooth, night-dark limbs wrapping around his middle, their oily appearance contrasting with his red and green wool sweater. Jensen places the shining gold star on top of the tree.  
  
It’s certainly festive.  
  
0-0-0  
  
Jensen is a teenager when Jeff finds tentacle hentai in his bedroom: three books filled with graphic hand drawn porn stuffed underneath the mattress.  
  
Something warm and dark flips in Jeff’s gut at the thought of it. He starts letting the tentacles appear more often, slow drag lingering on Jensen’s cheeks, behind his ear and along his arm, drawing out brightly flushed skin in its wake.  
  
Jensen shudders like he did as a child, but now it’s accompanied by hormone-driven, pants-tightening desire. The boy ducks his head in shameful embarrassment, squirms out of Jeff’s reach and Jeff lets him go, enjoying the teasing far too much.  
  
_Yes_ , he thinks. _This one will stay._  
  
0-0-0  
  
Jared Padalecki is a tall, gangly, shaggy-haired 16-year-old from Jensen’s class who starts hanging around Jensen mid-semester. They’re _partners in Chemistry_ Jensen explains when Jeff comes home one day to find the two kids at the kitchen table, sitting nearly on top of each other, with notes and textbooks open in front of them.  
  
Jeff can feel his true form straining, trying to switch into existence, trying to burst out in a frenzy of shadowy tentacles at the intruder. He doesn’t speak much, glaring darkly at the dinner _for three_ that he’s making, temper simmering like the broth on the stove.  
  
Jensen’s always been friendly at school, but he’s never brought another kid over, and now _this_.  
  
If Jeff looks over his shoulder, he can see the soft, shy smiles Jensen is sending – the adoring looks he’s receiving in return.  
  
It could be a phase, one of those short-lived puppy-love, teenage infatuations.  
  
Then he catches Jared’s left hand creeping towards Jensen’s on the table. He can’t help it, he lashes out, smacking the back of Jared’s head – too quick to see – and the boy yelps, hand missing its target completely.  
  
Jensen glances at Jeff questioningly.  
  
As soon as the kid’s gone home, Jeff has Jensen wrapped up, pushing him onto the kitchen table, tendrils coiling around Jensen’s wrists, waist and ankles. He makes sure to graze against the growing bulge in Jensen’s pants, loving the way the boy is limp in his hold, panting loudly as Jeff continues to press against him.  
  
Jeff can feel every pleasured twitch of Jensen’s muscles and he steps closer, leaning into the boy’s space and looking straight into lust-darkened green eyes. One squeeze of his large hand around Jensen’s dick and Jensen gasps, coming in his pants and arching over the table.  
  
0-0-0  
  
Jared doesn’t go away.  
  
Jeff has to watch them smile dopily at each other over their homework, and eventually, Jared is coming over for movies, for dinner, to spend time alone with Jensen in his room.  
  
But every night, once Jared leaves, Jeff has Jensen in his grasp, holding him down and making him beg to come.  
  
0-0-0  
  
Jeff is a typical travelling salesman. Or so he tells people. It’s not difficult to believe – he has the nice suit, a trust-me-I-know-what-I’m-talking-about smile, and he even has the salt and pepper beard that housewives practically swoon at.  
  
He doesn’t actually have to leave town very often; he’ll drive to different cities as part of the ruse, sure. But any creature that stays in one place for too long is a  
sitting duck for hunters. Sometimes, when one gets too close to his home, he’ll make an appearance elsewhere, show up in the background of blurry photographs, let himself be seen in true form striding across a playground.  
  
This time, he’s had to cross a few state lines to draw suspicious folk away.  
  
He comes home late at night, unsurprised to see the house dark. He’s a day earlier than he’d expected, but it’s still the longest he’s ever left Jensen alone.  
Jeff stops by Jensen’s bedroom, nudging the door open to find Jensen lying in his bed, wrapped up in Jared’s arms. From the way the blankets fall, it’s apparent that both boys are naked, and the sex-scent is heavy in the air.  
  
It’s a near thing, his anger is so sudden and strong, he feels as if he could level the entire room with one surge of power. Instead, his true form unfolds in the darkness of the room, the tentacles unfurling into the air, grabbing hold of Jensen, and snatching him right out of Jared’s grasp.  
  
Apparently the kid can sleep through anything, not that Jeff would have cared at that moment. Jensen, on the other hand, snaps awake immediately. He’s about to yell out before Jeff stuffs a thick tendril into his mouth, muffling the sound.  
  
He drags Jensen into the master bedroom, the boy struggling as he goes.  
  
Jeff throws Jensen onto the bed, before the tentacles are on him once again, slithering around Jensen’s wrists, trapping them together. Two tentacles immediately go to Jensen’s ankles, lifting them up and apart, holding him spread for Jeff.  
  
Jeff steps closer until he’s leaning on the bed, watching one tendril slip into Jensen’s reddened, used hole, while another slips into his open, moaning mouth. The one in Jensen’s ass pushes in further, and Jensen squirms at the widening girth sliding into him. Boy must still be sensitive from his previous fuck. And he’s still wet, too, Jeff can see the come and lube seeping past the tentacle as it pulls out only to slam back in.  
  
At that moment, he could kill the Padalecki kid for getting to have his boy first – for not even using a condom.  
  
A second tendril slips into the hole, pushing past the resistance, until it’s held wide open, quivering and wrecked. Jensen’s all but choking on the tentacle in his mouth, breathy gasps and whimpers as the two tentacles alternate their thrusts. His pretty, hard cock leaking all over his soft teenage belly.  
Jeff strips himself, resorting to ripping the clothes to shreds so doesn’t have to retract his very, very busy limbs.  
  
He’s unbearably hard, rush of pleasure as he uses his hand to slick himself up with his own pre-come. Jensen has grown these past few years, nearly as tall as Jeff, but he’s still sweet and slender-limbed, not yet grown out of that pretty, pretty face. Jeff doubts he ever will.  
  
And the boy writhing in pleasure and spread out on his bed – there is no better sight.  
  
Jeff climbs between Jensen’s legs, easing the tentacles from Jensen’s ass and mouth. Jensen gasps for air.  
  
“Going to moan for me like you did for that Padalecki boy?” Jeff growls into Jensen’s ear, lining his aching dick up with Jensen’s entrance. “Going to let him hear what it sounds like when I fuck you?”  
  
He pushes in, thick length driving into the boy, and Jensen throws his head back and lets out the sluttiest moans Jeff’s ever heard. He snaps his hips again and again and _again_ , Jensen’s mouth falling open like he can’t catch his breath, can’t fill his lungs he’s so full of cock. His legs are straining against the tentacles’ hold, ankles jerking and twisting with each of Jeff’s thrusts. The tentacles spread him even wider so Jeff can settle on top of the boy, driving deeper into the hot, wet space inside of him.  
  
Jensen gets louder and louder, like he can’t get enough, and he starts to beg – _pleasepleaseplease – harder, Dad-Daddy please f-fuck_ and Jeff gives it to him, the tentacles pulling at his legs, so that Jensen’s ass lifts, changing the angle. Jeff thrusts in roughly, right into Jensen’s prostate and Jensen goes so tense he nearly pulls out of the tentacles’ grip as he comes all over himself and Jeff.  
  
It all feels too good, the clench of Jensen even tighter with his orgasm and Jeff gets in a few more thrusts before bright white light overtakes his vision and he’s spilling deep into Jensen.  
  
The tentacles let go of Jensen all at once, letting his limbs fall back to the bed and Jeff has to catch himself before he crushes Jensen.  
  
Jensen’s eyes are half-mast, too out of it to move away. There are reddened pressure marks around Jensen’s wrists and ankles, and Jeff kisses each one before pressing a small kiss to lips that are bitten swollen and red.  
  
Jeff pulls on his pants, wrapping Jensen up in his tentacles once again. He steps quietly down the hall, Jensen’s limp body held up behind him as he nudges his bedroom door open again.  
  
Jared is still there, fast asleep and drooling on Jensen’s pillow. He places Jensen right where he found him, tucking him into Jared’s side. Jeff catches sight of the abused hole, leaking _his_ come, and he smirks as he tugs Jared’s arm over Jensen’s naked side.  
  
0-0-0  
  
Jensen never does try to find his real parents.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for reading! Happy holidays laisserais, I hope I did your prompts justice.
> 
> AN2: JDM was more like a re-imagined Slenderman in this fic.


End file.
